Jazz Club
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Omi's 18th Birthday at a Jazz Club takes an interesting turn. Fun & Parody! Musical to Hiro Yuuki's "Crawl".


Jazz Club A one shot song ficlet based upon the Yuuki Hiro Song "Crawl" By Mari-Chan June 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Weiss Kreuz", "Crawl", or the rights to Yuuki Hiro's music. All characters with the exception of the stage manager, the guitar player, and the music scout are property of Project WeiB all rights reserved.  
  
Music could be heard from inside the building as Aya's car pulled up, followed by Yohji's Sport car. Both cars parked and the engines shut off. Aya's doors opened, and Omi slid out from the passenger side. Aya smoothed his plum shirt down and ran a hand through his hair. Omi looked around at the other people going into the club as he closed the car door. Yohji moved along side him and snaked an arm around his shoulder. Omi looked up at Yohji.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Omi asked no one in particular as Aya walked towards the door.  
  
"It's your eighteenth birthday, Bishounen. "This club allows people in who are eighteen or older, you just can't drink."  
  
"Relax." Ken said from the other car. "Yohji wanted to bring you, so you could drive us all home."  
  
"Oy!" Yohji said. "That's not true, Omi."  
  
Omi waved it away with a smile. "Ah huh." He said following Aya to the door. Ken and Yohji sprinted to catch up.  
  
The four young men were dressed very differently from their usual attire of the flower shop of mission wear. All sporting pressed pants and button down shirts, Yohji had to smile to himself, Omi dressed in pants, looked completely different. He truly looked like a man. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Omi a few days before.  
  
Yohji stepped into Omi's room to find him lying on his bed, books open around him, and the faint drum beat of music coming from the walkman headphones resting against Omi's ears.  
  
"So, Bishu," Yohji said loudly, trying to talk over the music.  
  
Omi looked up from the homework he was doing, and casually rolled over onto his side, studying Yohji carefully, as he pulled the headphones off his head.  
  
"Your b-days coming up, what do you want to do this year?" Yohji said from the door.

Omi smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind, anything works."  
  
Yohji walked over to the bed and looked down at Omi "Think about it, it's a special birthday, 18." He ruffled Omi's hair, much to Omi's disgust. "My little man."  
  
Omi slapped his hand away and smoothed his hair down. "Yohji." He joked placing his pen down. "Actually, there is something I would like to do."  
  
"Hmm, name it." Yohji said.  
  
"I want to go to a Jazz club."  
  
Yohji smiled. "You like Jazz?" He asked.  
  
He pointed to the Walkman. "Listen to it all the time." He smiled at Yohji's gapping mouth. "In the headphones."  
  
Yohji stood up. "Leave everything to me." He said disappearing through the door.  
  
Omi smiled "That's probably something I should be afraid of."  
  
Arriving at the door, Aya paid the cover charge for all of them and one by one had their ID's checked. The bouncer smiled at Omi.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kid." He said, handing the card back to Omi.  
  
Omi smiled a broad smile as he placed the card in his pocket. "Thanks." He said as Yohji's hand on his shoulder pushed him past the door, and into the large open room. Gesturing his arm in a wide arc in front of Omi he announced in his best announcer voice.  
  
"Omi Tsukiyono, welcome to adulthood."  
  
"Hear, Hear." Ken said from behind Yohji "Let's party."  
  
Omi blushed a shade of red equal to Manx's hair, when the woman who owned the hair walked up to them with several other women in tow.  
  
"Manx?" Ken whispered to Aya. "What do we call her when we are off duty?"  
  
Aya looked perplexed. "I don't know?" he said.  
  
"Well, well, if it's isn't not the birthday boy." Manx joked crossing over to them, and looking at Yohji. "Did you plan this, Yohji?"  
  
"Yohji smiled. "Nope, Omi wanted to come here."  
  
Manx smiled at the smaller blond. "He's got good taste." She motioned to the ladies behind her. "We're here for the entertainment. My favorite jazz group is playing tonight, and," She looked around. "Judging by the packed house, it's going to be a great show." She and her girls walked away waving as they went. "See ya."  
  
As they walked away, Aya could here the other ladies asking questions of how she knew such gorgeous men, and why they had never been introduced. Manx answered with a casual flower shop response.  
  
Yohji steered Omi to a table and sat him down in one of the seats, Aya and Ken following. The waitress walked over top take drink orders and Yohji spoke for the group.  
  
"3 beers, and a soda for the birthday boy."  
  
The waitress smiled. "Happy Birthday, cutie."  
  
Omi blushed once again and dropped his face slightly, his long tendrils hiding his face. The waitress laughed and walked away.  
  
Backstage, things were not going well. With less than half an hour to go before Showtime, only the Guitar player had shown up. The frazzled stage manager was attempting to locate the other members of the group. After a few minutes on a cell phone, she slapped the phone closed and looked to the guitar player.  
  
"Dead car. They're not coming." She said.  
  
"I'm not going on by myself," the guitar player gripped. "No way."  
  
"This sucks. We have a full house and no act." She placed her headset down on the light panel board, and walked to the stage door, "I'll be right back."  
  
Manx sat at her table with her friends. All eyes were on the four young men across the club. Manx could hardly believe that Omi was 18. Time had sure flown by. She was brought out of her memories by the stage manager talking to the club owner.  
  
"We don't have an act; we have no one to perform. Maybe someone here knows a group who can get here in short notice."  
  
The club owner shook his head. "I doubt that very much." He said. "We need a small miracle."  
  
Manx's ears perked up. 'Small'. Her eyes fell on Omi. He could sing. Heck! He could sing jazz. She had heard him enough times while he was studying with those darn headphones on his ears. But how to get this to work. He would never go for it as just a favor, too embarrassing. Her mind formulated a plan; she excused herself, and wondered over to the table. She lightly tapped Aya on the shoulder, she whispered something into his ear, and walked away. Aya stood, excused himself, and followed her to a quieter location.  
  
Several minutes later, Aya returned and spoke quietly to Ken, Yohji, and Omi. The four moved quickly to where Manx was and followed her to the back entrance of the stage.  
  
Manx stopped and looked to the four men. "You have a mission."  
  
Omi's eyes widened. "Tonight?"  
  
Yohji placed his hand on Omi's shoulder. "Work never takes a break, Bishu."  
  
Silence once again echoed through the parking lot, until the squeak of a high male voice punctured the night calm.  
  
"OH NO, I DON"T THINK SO."  
  
"Bishu, hush." Yohji said trying not to laugh from behind Omi.  
  
Manx held up a Cobalt blue dress, swinging it in front of the boys. "Omi, you are the only one who can fit this, plus you have the voice to pull this off. Please, Omi, for me?"  
  
"No." Omi said. "No way. It's my birthday, and I'm not going to do it."  
  
"Everyone will be up there with you."  
  
"Yeah, how."  
  
Ken smiled. "I'll be playing the piano; Use to play when I was younger." He said with mock smugness.  
  
Manx nodded. "Yohji can carry a beat on the drums, and Aya will be on Clarinet."  
  
All three men looked to Aya, and Omi voiced what all were thinking. "You play the clarinet?"  
  
"Hn," he replied.  
  
The door opened behind them and the guitar player stepped out to join them. "This is the band?" He looked them over. "Great." He said with sarcasm. "Great.  
  
"Well, time to go in a change. It's almost Showtime." They followed the guitar player inside and too the changing area.  
  
Omi slowed his steps on purpose, but Yohji pushed him along. "Come along, now. It's not that bad."  
  
"Bite me" Omi spat.  
  
Yohji pushed Omi behind a curtain and spun him around. Before Omi could utter a word, Yohji had lifted his shirt over his head, causing his hair to fan around his face. He pulled the blue dress off the hangar and pulled it over Omi's head. He smoothed the dress down onto Omi's not so girlish figure. Omi unfastened his pants and stepped out of them.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." He moaned, folding his pants and placing them on a chair.  
  
Ken stuck his head in and whistled at Omi. "Hoo baby." He said handing Omi a pair of Thigh high stockings and a pair of heels.  
  
Omi vocalized his disgust, in a grunt, as he sat down and started pulling the stockings up his leg. "Why do women do this to themselves?" he asked under his breath.  
  
Yohji laughed. "Silly Bishu, do you honestly think Women came up with those. They would not want to do that to themselves. Some fool man came up with that idea."  
  
Omi stood up and fixed the lace band around the top of the stocking. He smoothed the dress back down and stepped into the heels, taking a few wobbly steps.  
  
"Now the hair." Ken said as Omi stepped out from the curtain.  
  
Manx stepped over and picked up a comb. "I think we just need to puff and spray it. It should be fine."  
  
Omi coughed in a cloud of hairspray and perfume. "Hey, watch it." He said waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
The guitar player and the stage manager watched from the side with a mixture of delight and pure awe, as the transformation of the young man happened. Within minutes, the crowd around Omi parted revealing a well made up woman.  
  
Omi stood looking at himself in the mirror. "Why me." He said quietly.  
  
The guitar player stepped over and handed out sheet music to Aya, Ken, and Yohji. He then looked to Omi and handed him a lyrics sheet and a Walkman. "This is the piece we'll do. It's an easy piece. Go listen so you have an idea."  
  
Omi took the tape player and slid the headphones onto his ears. He hit the play button and walked away into the shadows.  
  
Ken looked at the paper in his hands and smiled. "I can play this." He said. "No problem."  
  
Aya and Yohji nodded with him, as the stage manager walked over. "Get the kid, its time."  
  
Yohji walked into the shadows, and was greeted by a sweet voice attempting to quickly learn lyrics. Yohji had not doubt that Omi had most of the song learned already. He knew how Omi's mind worked.  
  
Omi looked up as Yohji walked towards him. He shut off the player and removed the headphones. "Time?"  
  
"Yep." Yohji said.  
  
"Let's go." Omi said walking to him.  
  
Yohji snaked his arm around Omi again. "Have fun out there kid, remember only Manx know who you really are."  
  
Omi smiled up at him through puffed hair and make up. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Yohji Smiled. "You'll be great."  
  
Yohji followed a slightly steadier Omi back to the others. The stage manager led them over to the wings.  
  
"I'll make the announcement and then you're on." She smiled at them, took the Walkman, and handed Omi the microphone. "Break a leg."  
  
Omi gulped his heart racing. The guitar player stepped out behind the closed curtain and motioned for them to follow. Ken walked over to the piano and sat down, spreading the sheet music in front of him. Aya and Omi walked out followed by Yohji. Omi stopped at the piano, looking slightly lost, as Aya picked up the clarinet and studied it.  
  
Yohji walked up to Omi and looked at him "Relax." He said patting Omi on the shoulder. "Something's wrong though,"  
  
Omi looked around and turned to look behind him. In that instant, Yohji bent down, scooped up Omi's heeled foot and pushed him up onto the piano.  
  
"Hey!" Omi shrieked as he slid across the polished surface, almost sliding off the other side. Yohji straightened up, and pushed his glasses back onto his face. "Much better. I saw it in a movie once." He walked away to the drums and waved "Go with the flow kid."  
  
Omi straightened himself up and swung his legs over the other side of the piano, the slit in the dress revealing a good portion of his leg. He pulled the dress closed as the stage managers voice came over the PA system and announced the entertainment for the evening.  
  
The curtain lurched and began to open, bright lights blocking the view of the audience. The applause was deafening, people were on their feet. The guitar player stepped over to his mic and welcomed them to the club.  
  
"Were going to start with a slow number," he spoke in a smooth voice. "Let's Crawl."  
  
The applause started again, apparently this was one of their know songs. The guitarist looked to Ken and counted off the start of the song. The piano vibrated as Ken's fingers found the black and white keys.  
  
Omi lifted the mic to his mouth and prayed before he nervously sang.  
  
"Je t'aime Je t'aime soba ni oide kimi wa kodoku na Maria"  
  
He smiled to himself. 'I can do this.'  
  
"Amour Amour amai yoru ni kiseki wo oshiete ageru"  
  
With one verse down, Omi began to get comfortable in his disguise. He leaned back and brought his legs up under him, using his free arm to support himself as he lounged sideways toward Ken.  
  
"Ah machi wa kanashimi no domino minna nagasarete yuku ashita e Ah.."  
  
He let his arm slip out from under him, sending him down to lay on the piano on his side, his face inches from Ken.  
  
"Je t'aime Je t'aime nandomo Je t'aime boku wa utau yo aria."  
  
Ken looked up at him "Oy, you're supposed to be a woman."  
  
Omi looked up at him, pulling the mic up in an arc to his side. "Shut up." He said before retuning the mic to his lips.  
  
"Amour Amour yume no naka e mayowazu oyoide yukou ai no kurooru de"  
  
Omi rolled over onto his back his hair falling over the side and over Ken's hands. Ken swiped at the hair as he shifted his music.  
  
"Puraido nanka sutete tobikomeba ii"  
  
Omi brought one of his knees up, the dress falling away to reveal the lace cuff of the stocking and causing Ken to miss a couple of keys.  
  
"nanni mo kowagaru koto wa nai kimi wa boku no koto ga suki ni naru hanasanai"  
  
Ken's fingers danced through the piano solo, as Aya stepped forward. Omi slid himself over to the edge of the piano and lowered himself down next to Ken on the piano bench. Ken shot him a look as He stood up. Moving to stand behind Ken, Omi snaked a hand around Ken's shoulders and brought his face close as the instrumental part ended.  
  
"Ah shiroku yawarakana hada ni"  
  
Omi ran his hand under Kens chin, causing Ken to twitch slightly. Then sitting next to Ken, he continued to sing, resting his head against Kens shoulder  
  
"donna himitsu ga aru no kotaete Ah..."  
  
Omi slid around on the bench, the slit once again providing ample leg space, so that he sat in the opposite direction.  
  
"Je t'aime Je t'aime"  
  
Ken joined him in a backup voice. "hadaka no tsuki mizu wo ageru yo daria"  
  
Omi smiled at Ken, and stood up.  
  
"Amour Amour dakiaetara"  
  
Omi stepped up onto the piano bench and sat once again on the piano. He pushed himself onto the center of the piano.  
  
"doko demo oyogitsukerusa"  
  
Omi sang as he spun himself to face the audience once again. "kimi to futari de" he sank down onto his stomach facing Ken.  
  
"kitto futari de" With his free hand he pulled himself back up to the edge of the piano and stared Ken in the face. He brought his feet up and crossed his ankles in the air  
  
"ai no kurooru de" As Ken finished the exit music and the clarinet ended, Omi placed two fingers under Kens chin, and lifted his face until his eyes were level with Omi's. He smiled an evil smile as he lowered the microphone. "You're all dead." He whispered for only Ken to hear.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
Ken blushed a shade of red as Omi's eyes held him in place. Ken then blinked, breaking the trance. He stood up and helped Omi off of the piano. Yohji stood up from behind the drums, and Aya walked forward.  
  
The guitar player spoke into the mic. "We'll be right back." He said pointing to the stage manager who closed the curtains, as they all waved.  
  
The curtain closed and Omi exhaled loudly.  
  
Manx appeared from the stage door laughing, she ran over to Omi and engulfed him in a hug. "I knew you could do it." She almost sang. "Well done, Omi. You were great." Manx pulled back and looked at all of them.  
  
The stage manager nodded her approval and walked into the booth behind her.  
  
The guitar player stepped over. "You got talent Kid. Next time we're in town, you're welcome to sing with us again."  
  
Omi smiled at all of them. "No offence, but I think I want to forget this. My singing career is over."  
  
That moment the stage manager stepped back and handed a tape to Aya. He smiled at Omi, and Omi suddenly had a sinking feeling.  
  
Aya waved the tape nonchalantly in Omi's direction. "Not so fast. We wanted something memorable to happen tonight, though this is not what we had in mind, now we have the perfect memento of your birthday."  
  
Omi wasn't sure if he was more upset of being taped or the fact that he now realized that this was a set up. "Aya-Kun! How could you?"  
  
Manx smiled. "You would never have gone for Karaoke, and we wanted a scout to hear you sing. So when Yohji let us know that you wanted to go to a Jazz club, we put our plan into action. "But as a girl?"  
  
"Well, that was an unfortunate turn of events. The car really did die, stranding them. You were just supposed to be invited to sing, not to dress the part."  
  
It was at that moment that a woman, Omi recognized as one of the ladies with Manx, stepped out of the shadows to stand next to Manx. Omi looked at her, his eyes wide and his face slightly red.  
  
She held out her hand to Omi who took it. "I like your sound. I think you could have a career in Jazz if it's what you want. It's hard work, but I think you could make it."  
  
Omi dropped his head, knowing full well he could not take advantage of the opportunity presented to him. "I." His voice became a sigh.  
  
The scout smiled and placed a hand on Omi's shoulder "Offers open Kid. Come see me when things get easier."  
  
She turned to Manx, Gave her a quick embrace, and strode out into the night. Leaving the rest to watch a door close.  
  
The restaurant was quiet. Omi sat, dressed back in the clothes he had begun the night in, his face now free of makeup and un-brushed of hairspray. The plate of food in front of him, lay untouched. Yohji looked over at the young man next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Still angry?"  
  
Omi looked up. "No, just tired."  
  
Aya lifted his glass and paused. "It's been a long evening." He said, taking a sip of soda. "You've had quite the birthday."  
  
Omi smiled "Yeah, you could say that." He spoke quietly, the smile growing "Thanks Guys. It was great."  
  
Ken fished something out of his pocket. His hand reappearing to reveal a small wrapped box. "Here." He said, placing the box in front of Omi. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Omi looked from the box to Ken, then Aya, then and Yohji. "Guys, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
Aya smiled. "Open it."  
  
Omi slowly opened the paper and opened the small black box. Inside, nestled on the small white pillow sat a small silver cross on a thin chain. He looked up to see the other three holding the same cross from their own chains.  
  
"I've never." he whispered. "Thank you" he stood up from his seat and one by one embraced the people he considered his family. At last he straightened up from Yohji and moved to sit back down.  
  
Yohji stopped him. "Don't you want to wear it?"  
  
Omi nodded and Yohji stood up. He took the cross from the box and opened the clasp of the chain. Omi stepped in front of him, and bent his head forward as Yohji brought the chain down. He closed the clasp and gently placed the cool chain against Omi's skin.  
  
Omi turned to look at Yohji. "Thanks."  
  
At that moment a group of waiters and waitresses appeared carrying a cake with lit candles. Omi sat back down as the cake was placed in front of him and the staff sang.  
  
Aya, Ken, and Yohji joined in and sang with them. Omi tried not to laugh. He blew out the candles as the song finished. The staff left and Omi looked down at the cake.  
  
"You do realize that I am going to make good on the threat of your doom." He said to Ken, but loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"Threat?"  
  
"What threat?"  
  
Ken blushed. "The threat Omi made when the song ended to get us back."  
  
Omi smiled. "Don't worry, I will not act on it, I promise." He lifted the sharp knife and turned it in his hand. "But don't be surprised if you're sporting a new haircut when you wake up."  
  
All three looked at the youngest man with wide eyes until Omi started laughing. Three sighs could be heard around the restaurant, as Omi cut into the cake and served pieces to the others.  
  
Owari.


End file.
